project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lion Empire Frigates
Frigates Raider Class For more than a thousand years, this saucer-shaped vessel has been the primary vessel of the Grays. Taking advantage of hyperspatial properties only the Grays can survive, it is the fastest vessel in the galaxy. It is also the smallest vessel in the Lion Fleet, little larger than the height of two GR3-Y Fox Fox', capable of interstellar flight. Designed to ferry Grays to various planets inhabited by primitive races in order to conduct various observations and experiments, it is a dedicated spy craft. As such, the Lions use it as a scouting and intelligence vessel. Fleet Level: 2 Specifications *Radius: 20 m Complement: 11 crewmen Armament: *1x Tractor Beam *1x Weapon Array *1x Cloaking Device Comet Class The premier space cruiser of the Lalsohn race at the time they encountered the Lion Empire, it was easily outclassed by the Lion Empire's fleet. However, the natural abilities of the Lalsohn and the terrain of their home star system combined to give the Lalsohn a fighting chance at staving off the Lion invasion. The intervention of Predamax allowed for a relatively bloodless and quick defeat of the Lalsohn. This victory also meant that the Lalsohn military-industrial complex remained relatively intact. With the influx of Lion technology and resources, the Lalsohn are able to serve as a key shipyard during the Lion Empire's expansion. Many of their facilities remain geared towards more primitive ship designs, however, and that makes of the majority of what they produce. The Comet still accounts for 45% of the Lalsohn's total production output, which the Lion Empire uses as garrison and anti-pirate vessels. Fleet Level: 3 Specifications *Length: 30 m *Beam: 44 m Complement: 37 crewmen Armament: *4x Missile Launchers *2x Phase Arrays *8x CIWS Turrets Dagger Class The Lion Empire's frigate design. Fleet Level: 1 Specifications *Length: 65 m *Beam: 25 m Complement: 60 crewmen Armament: *1x Phase Array *2x Weapon Arrays Lance Class Frigate of the Salleh Tribe. Fleet Level: 1 Specifications *Length: 50 m *Beam: 40 m Complement: Armament: *2x Weapon Arrays *2x Missile Launchers Destroyers Blade Class Lion Empire's usual battle vessel. Fleet Level: 1 Specifications *Length: 140 m *Beam: 50 m Complement: 100 crewmen Armament: *1x Plasma Wave Gun, Light *2x Beam Cannons *6x Weapon Arrays Rapier Class Variant of Blade-class destroyer. Fleet Level: 1 Specifications *Length: 140 m *Beam: 50 m Complement: 80 crewmen, 10 pilots Armament: *2x Beam Cannons *2x Weapon Arrays Attack Craft Complement: *3x Mecha Cluster Class Primary battlecruiser of the R'kknagu-k Imperium before their conquest by the Lion Empire. Fleet Level: 2 Specificatons *Length: 180 m *Beam: 50 m Complement: 1 Crew Armament: *1x Plasma Cannon *2x Pulse Cannons *1-4x Missile Launchers *3-9x Grappler Claws *3-5x Thruster Arrays Wasp Class Ragnas vessel. Fleet Level: 2 Specifications *Length: 120 m *Beam: 50 m Complement: Armament: Halberd Class Primary support vessel of the Salleh Tribe. Fleet Level: 2 Specifications *Length: 150 m *Beam: 45 m Complement: 110 crewmen Armament: *3x Weapon Arrays *1x Shield Projector, small Category:Ships Category:Lion Empire